


As Fluffy as the Clouds and Cheesy as the Moon

by Coryn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Catharsis, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Fluff Month, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryn/pseuds/Coryn
Summary: So sweet your teeth will fall out.





	As Fluffy as the Clouds and Cheesy as the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing mindless fluff. It sometimes gives me a feeling of catharsis.

Marinette started bringing macarons and other treats to school especially for Adrien. He asked her to bring the ones designed from their alter egos, and she was happy to oblige until she saw the way his lips looked against the Ladybug ones.

Adrien started bringing her flowers every day. When an Agreste buys a girl flowers, they are a work of art in and of themselves [*]. After a day or two, all of their teachers had banned the elaborate bouquets for being too distracting.

Both of them smiled at each other like they'd been given the world. They had been so blind, and when the light finally came through, it was as bright as the sun.

Ladybug began to blush when Chat flirted. She leaned in, a goofy smile on her face, every time they bumped fists. Her hand lingered until he pulled it into his own.

Chat Noir began to look at his Lady with an expression of disbelief. He was so shocked that she was his. When he smiled at her, the expression she gave him lit up his world.

Both superheroes lingered a bit longer before dropping their transformations. If someone paid close attention, they saw that even when the two finished their patrol, they left together.

Everyone in Paris sighed as they watched their superheroes fall in love all over again.

Everyone in their class released breaths they'd been holding for far too long.

Two little gods smiled at each other. One rolled his eyes, and the other squeezed him in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> [*] Both the Agreste and the flowers ;)


End file.
